Eddie Toh
|gender = M |family = Unnamed wife Unnamed children |home = Los Santos |nationality = Chinese- American |affiliations = Lester Crest Michael De Santa (Optional) Franklin Clinton (Optional) Trevor Philips (Optional) ''GTA Online'' Protagonist |businesses = Freelance getaway driver |voice = David Shih }} Eddie Toh is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto Online. In Grand Theft Auto V, Toh can be selected as a crew member for various heists throughout the game. Description Eddie Toh is a Chinese-American professional criminal, specializing in procuring vehicles and mapping effective escape routes for heists. Eddie is also an expert driver and pilot, known for his skill and professionalism. His standard fee for his services is a 14% cut of the gross take. Biography Background Eddie does not reveal too much of himself during the game. The only thing that he confirms as truth is that he is married and has kids and is doing this kind of job to get money to send them to college. He says this at the end of the heists The Jewel Store Job and The Bureau Raid. He also wants money to leave the life of crime. His appearance at the Fleeca Job reveals he's been working with Lester for a while along with Paige Harris and probably Gustavo Mota. Though it is never explicitly stated, it is possible that Eddie had done something questionable before joining Michael's heist crew. Evidence of this is that when the player first chooses him, Lester may say "Eddie Toh? He's a professional. That's all you need to know," indicating that he is hiding something. Later during The Jewel Store Job, when all heist members reveal their past to one another, Michael speaks instead of Eddie and says "Eddie's been doing this for years. That's all you need to know about him for now". This is confirmed by his appearance as a getaway pilot for the Fleeca Job that they've been acquainted for a while. Events of GTA Online Eddie briefly appears at the end of The Fleeca Job, waiting at Zancudo Bridge where he meets the two-man crew after they have robbed safety deposit box #167 at the Fleeca branch on the Great Ocean Highway and are being chased by the police, aiding the crew's escape by flying a Cargobob fitted with a magnet to lift their getaway vehicle to safety as well as radioing helpful instructions. Events of GTA V If Eddie is chosen for The Jewel Store Job, he will bring Maibatsu Sanchezs, making it a lot easier to drive through the sewers and he'll also give directions while escaping the police. In the Loud approach, he won't drop any jewelry he collects. In The Bureau Raid, roof method, if selected he will reach the IAA Headquarters just in time in an ambulance, allowing the player to get out of the area without needing to lose the police. In the subtle approach of The Big Score, if placed as the fourth driver of the Gauntlets, he will be able to load the Gauntlets without dropping any gold bar and during the escape, he will have no problem to escape the cops and bring his part of the gold to the trucks. If placed to change the tires of the Stockade, there will be no consequences. In the obvious approach, if he is placed as the pilot of the second helicopter, he will reach the train with no problem, as long as Trevor keeps his helicopter steady so Lester can shoot down the Merryweather Buzzards before they destroy his helicopter, killing him and making the crew lose half of the gold. If placed as the driver of the train, there will be no consequences. Events of GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * The Jewel Store Job (Optional) * The Bureau Raid (Optional) * The Big Score (Optional/Can be killed) (non-canon death) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Heists *The Fleeca Job The Diamond Casino Heist *Casino Heist (Optional) Skills Eddie's skills include: *Driving Skill *Composure *Vehicle Choice Gallery GTAV-EddieToh-FleecaAttire.png|Eddie Toh during The Fleeca Job. EddieToh-GTAV-HeistStats.png|Eddie Toh skills Trivia *Eddie Toh can be seen in the official trailer of Grand Theft Auto V alongside Paige Harris and Norm Richards on Loud Approach. Navigation }} de:Eddie Toh pl:Eddie Toh es:Eddie Toh hu:Eddie Toh Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Heist Crew Members